


When you call me baby

by SEABlRD



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, but without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: I know I'm not the only one





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is half songfic half bullet-point fic and i banged this out in maybe fifteen minutes so it's terrible but i had to get it before i forgot

Anduin Lothar is a selfish man. He goes to work every morning, does a passable job, and comes home at night to an empty house that never quite feels like ‘home’ anymore.

That’s not selfish! you must be thinking. Anduin didn’t think so, at first, either. As time goes on, though, he realizes how selfish he really is.

His young lover, Khadgar, is still a student in University and studying very hard to become an important astrophysicist someday. They’ve been together for nearly three years now, and Anduin works hard to sustain both himself and Khadgar.

Khadgar works hard, as well. He has lots of projects that he has to stay at school late for. He’s been working on projects for a very long time, sometimes staying out entire nights and sleeping over at a nearby friend’s house when he’s too tired to come home.

That’s what Khadgar says, anyway. Anduin can tell, with the way Khadgar’s eyes just don’t light up like they used to around him, or when their brief kisses aren’t as warm, or when he stopped saying ‘honey, I’m home!’.... He’s known, deep down, for months what’s been happening, but Anduin Lothar is a selfish man and he wants to keep what little affection he can still get from Khadgar.

He wants so bad for things to work out. Maybe someday, Khadgar will look at him the way he used to, maybe they’ll share innocent kisses in the park under their favourite tree and go to all the little shops Khadgar always wanted to see, maybe they still have a chance.

Because, at the end of the day, Khadgar still comes back to him. That has to count for something, right?

  
\-----

  
Khadgar calls his lover things like _dense_ , _oblivious_ , and _crazy_. It always comes up in the heat of an argument, when Anduin just can’t wrap his head around something that Khadgar tells him or when Anduin says something particularly ignorant that makes him want to tear his hair out.

Only Khadgar knows why he really calls Anduin crazy. He’s crazy for staying with Khadgar for so long, almost two and a half years now. Not because Khadgar is a bad catch, far from it, but because Khadgar has been lying.

He loved Anduin truly and genuinely at first, the same way any young man would throw himself into the arms of the first person he claimed as his soulmate, but eventually Khadgar’s eyes strayed and he found himself in the beds of other men. Anduin doesn’t know, why would he? Khadgar is careful, always remembering to keep his other matters out of their relationship, never keeping anybody else’s numbers on his phone, always setting up the perfect excuse so that nobody would suspect…

Khadgar is not the kind of guy to cheat, or lie, or play dirty, so why can’t he just tell Anduin he’s breaking up with him?  
Every time he comes home, Anduin is there. Tired, with eyes either half or entirely closed, waiting for him in bed with the light on and some old book he’ll never finish sitting in his lap. It’s one of the books Khadgar got for him, actually, but he never saw Anduin any further than halfway through it.

And that’s just it, isn’t it? Even when his flings fall through and the other guys don’t stick around, Khadgar can always count of Anduin to be there, at home, waiting for him with a warm hug and a ‘how was your day?’ Khadgar is terrified of leaving that security, as much as it pains him in his heart to do this to a man as kind as Anduin.

Khadgar still tells Anduin that he loves him, because on some level it’s true, but the way Anduin’s lips turn up in a mockery of a smile and a little spark of something that isn’t really sadness comes up in his eyes, Khadgar knows he must know. The way Anduin plants little kisses between his eyes but never any lower, not anymore, there’s no doubt that he knows.

Anduin doesn’t mention it, and neither does he.

Khadgar is a selfish man.


End file.
